Meine kliene Sizilien
by AmaterasuOmikami1
Summary: Vani Vargas always wanted things to go back the way they were when she was with her brothers but after one slip and a crazy party, she meets the Germany her brother allied with all those years ago. AU - first story on FanFiction - Rated M for the future. Germany & Sicily OC
1. Introduction!

_Author's Note: _Hello! This is my very first story on FanFiction but not my first time submitting one online. First of all, this is my second Hetalia story (also same OC on my Quizilla account) but it's much more... Maturely rated? Yes, that's it. Mostly because of the future... Um... Yeah. I hope you get my point.

Anyway! Onto the introduction!

* * *

Here's a link to what I imagine my OC character looks like.

.

Yes, I know it's fem! Feliciano and fem! Romano. However, before viewing the picture I had an idea of how she would look like and this was pretty similar.

Name: Vani Eva Vargas

Country: Sicily

Family: Feliciano and Lovino Vargas (brothers), Grandpa Rome, and Budino (her cat).

Personality:

She is cheery like her brother Feli but when she's mad, she is just like Lovino. She's very outgoing and isn't afraid to tell the truth. Because of Francis' influence, she's a bit of a closet pervert. She loves to cook many things but she isn't as messy as Feliciano. Being creative like her brother, she loves to sing and paint a lot. She even has paintings she painted on her walls within her home and is living off of the money she gets from selling her artwork. Anyway, Vani is naturally caring but a bit possessive when she really gets attached to something or someone. But mostly, she wants nothing more than having her family back together again. Also, she can be a bit of a downer.

Past:

Around the time when Vani turned four, she would always follow her family around in silence like a duckling. She would spend all of her time with her brothers until their grandfather gave them away to other countries. Vani was given to Turkey and he raised her along with Greece. Almost forgetting the sadness of being separated from her family, she embraced her new surroundings but still had a firm hold on her Italy culture. She had become best friends with little Greece and looked at Turkey as a father figure even though he could be a bit of a jerk sometimes. There were times when Sicily was taken from Turkey and tossed about other countries. From being governed by Spain to joining France in the Napoleonic Wars. Befriending both Antonio and Francis. By this time, Sicily was older (1860) and her boss had her merge with the Kingdom of Sardinia, her old friend from when she was little. Sardinia always had loved Sicily but this love was one-sided and he broke things off. Without knowing it, Sicily's economy fell and she went into a deep depression.

During the World War II, Italy was determined to protect his little sister but the Allies invaded Sicily. However, Sicily was strong and fought back with all her heart along side the Axis but never being a part of them. To this day she's a little hateful towards America and England. But also a little disappointed in her friend France. When the war ended, Sicily declared independence and tried moving on on her own. She struggled at first but her brothers helped her without her knowing it. Despite this, recently Sicily fell into another depression as her nation's economy dropped yet again.


	2. Drowning

_Author's Note: _Okay, I know that link to the image disappeared and I didn't plan for that to happen... Sorry about that. Oh, and this first chapter is from my Quizilla account but I'm thinking this will be the only chapter that is going to be the same because after this it's going to be different! The only thing that might be similar is the songs in the beginning.

_Translations: (curtsey of Bing translator)  
_

_Sorella -_ Sister

_Fratello -_ Brother

_Geht es dir gut?_ - Are you Okay?

_Bewegen Sie nicht so schnell, mein Name ist Ludwig und ich Sie vor dem Ertrinken gerettet_. - Don't move so fast, my name is Ludwig and I saved you from drowning.

* * *

_"If you were my boat in the deep blue sea_

_I'd probably sink you down._

_I know I should have thanked you carrying me_

_But for you I would happily drown."_

_~If There Was No You by Brandi Carlile~_

The water never looked so tempting before now. Colors of aquamarine and beige mix together underneath my feet. Hot air circles around my throat gently caressing, seagulls' calls echo in my eyes, and sweat rolls down my temple onto the edge of the dock. A breath of air escapes my chest and the muscles in my legs coil as my knees bend. The muscles in my feet coil and release as I launch my body into the cool waters. Pressure of this other world pushes down on my skin and a gasp releases from my throat. The cold stings and captures my arms, as if it wanted to pull me into the dark abyss below. This isn't want I wanted.

My limbs flail wildly and a scream bubbles from my vocal cords but is muttered by the mass of water. I am drowning. My lungs are heavy and hurt so much; my stomach shurns with anxiety, and my heart races in panic. Am I really alone? Can no one help me?

As my eyes ascend towards the surface, around my line of vision gets darker and darker. The sun above still shines but it feels like the light is mocking me, taunting and saying I will never see the surface again. Then a figure breaks the rippling water line, bubbles circling and raising from this person, and they swim down to me. As I lose consciousness, strong arms wrap around my waist and lift me upwards. The darkness takes ahold of me.

I gasp when air is breathed into my lungs and my eyes flash open immediately to be greeted by the familiar blue sky. It's blurry at first but then I can start making out the contours of the surrounding trees. The breeze makes my wet skin cold but the hot sun warms me instantly.

"_Gehtes dir gut?_" A strong voice asks me and I jump at the suddenness of it. I quickly sit up but I place my hand down to steady myself and I feel a hand on my back.

"_Bewegen Sie nicht so schnell, mein Name ist Ludwig und ich Sie vor dem Ertrinken gerettet._" I turn my head to see a man. His wet flaxen hair drips onto the sand, his blue eyes are a bit dull bit I notice a shimmer in them. My cheeks flare instantly at the fact that this man is so handsome.

"What are you saying?" I say in English and he looks shocked for a second before blushing.

"I'm sorry, I vas trying to tell you zat you vere drowning and I had the chance to save you." His German accent was thick but it held a certain concern for me.

"Oh, thank you very much but I really didn't need hel-"

"Oh my~! _Sorella, sorella_!" A squeaky voice rings behind me and I already know who it is. I twist around to see Feliciano running towards me withthe most worried look ever. He tackles me into the sand, knocking the wind out of me, and crying hysterically.

"When I saw you falling into the water and when you didn't come up, I panicked and was afraid I'd never see my sorella ever again!" His words tremble a bit as he kisses my cheeks and looks at my face, tears still brimming along his eyelids. I smile softly and wipe his face with my thumbs.

"I'm fine now,_ fratello_. But why are you here anyway?" I ask and he smiles brightly as he helps me to my feet.

"Because today's your birthday, silly, I came here to celebrate it~!" He hugs me tightly before pulling away and taking my hand. "You're so lucky that Ludwig was with me so he could save you."

"Ludwig? Oh you mean...?" I turn to the man and he nods slightly. Ludwig, the name sounds familiar... This is the Germany who brother aided during the war.

"So this is the bastard who almost go my brother killed?" I growl and Feliciano whimpers slightly.

"I'm very sorry about vhat happened but he's safe now." Ludwig says awkwardly, obviously trying to avoid conflict with me. Feliciano returns to hugging me tightly, muttering something about hug therapy, as he looks up at me with the puppy dog eyes he knows I can't resist.

"Because I love my brother, I won't hurt you now." I snap. I can't help but be spiteful; I mean he's the one who took my brother from me.

Breaking the long silence first, Ludwig bravely asks, "So then you must be Sicily?"

I nod and he smiles ever-so-slightly as he says, "It's a pleasure to finally meet you, Feliciano says nothing but good things about you and never stops talking about you vonce he's on ze subject."

"Really?" I raise an eye brow.

Feliciano perks up and chirps happily, "Of course, _sorella_~! You are so nice and so pretty, how can I not talk about you?" He pecks my cheeks again and takes my hand again as I blush somewhat.

"Now, come with me. It's about time we celebrate!" He practically drags me down the beach and to the stone stairs that lead up to my house on the edge of the cliffs. He runs faster when he releases my hand and before he enters my home, he motions for me t stay. I pant slightly and Ludwig says, "I have never seen him run that fast before."

"He's only like this whenever it's something he loves or when he's excited." I smile and then is falters when my brother comes out with a blindfold in hand. Without explanation, he ties it around my head so it covers my eyes. As he leads me inside, I start to protest once my feet brush the carpet of my house but I stop when he quickly pulls it off.

"SURPRISE!"

I gasp, my eyes widening as they take in all of the nations I know.


	3. Old Friends

_Author's Note: _I had a little trouble with this chapter being that I have two stories with the same original character and sort of same theme, it's been hard trying not to have the same plot. Anyway, I would like to share this little fact on how I shaped Sicily's history, I brushed up on it, gave up, and looked to wikipedia c:

I also want to add that Sardinia is possibly reappearing as other OC of mine.

In addition, Francis might seem a bit OOC but he acts very different around Vani because of reasons... ^_^

Well I'm going to shut up now haha cx

I hope you enjoy the third chapter and maybe review?

Translations:

_Joyeux Anniversaire -_Happy Birthday

_Mon belle ami _- My lovely friend

_pequeño - _little one_  
_

_Lo siento - _I'm sorry

_Cariño - _My dear

* * *

_"All the nights we tried and tried,_

_To find the starlight in your eyes. _

_All the hours we cried and cried,_

_You lost the starlight in your eyes."_

_~ You Lost the Starlight in Your Eyes by Hammock ~  
_

I could remember the last time I was this happy but right now, if doesn't matter. Yet I couldn't remember the last time all of my very good friends actually got along and this just might be a first.

It turns out, Lovino and Feliciano both planned the whole party. They decided to wait until I left my house, then prepare it for the celebration, and get everyone here. Sure, they invited some people I didn't know personally but I'm open to new people. Such nations being Hungary, Austria, Prussia, Monaco, and Canada. They all seemed very nice and I was very happy to meet other female nations.

During the middle of the party, one of my old friends pulls me aside onto my balcony. I smile slightly at his familiar face and lean against the metal railing. The French man seems a bit nervous, earning a small laugh from me.

"It's been a long time, Francis but not that long for you to be like this." I say and he smiles.

"Sorry, _mon ami_, I can't 'elp it." He runs a hand through his blonde locks.

"We need to catch up sometime." I say as I twirl the wine in my glass.

"Before we do, I would like to tell you something." My eyes look directly in his and I can tell he's serious.

"What is it?"

"I want to say I'm sorry." He says uncomfortably and proceeds once he sees my confused face, "For the war."

"Oh." I look down at blackened-by-night waters below. His hand brushes my shoulder and a sigh releases from his chest.

"I mean it, I never wanted you to get hurt. Especially since you aided me when I need it." He says softly. "I tried stopping them."

"I understand but you let me down, Francis." I look up at him and I notice the regret on his face. "Though, I am happy you apologized."

His whole face brightens at that and he lifts my hand to his lips. "Thank you, you don't know 'ow much it means to me for you to say that."

"A lot probably." I giggle and he beams a smile at me.

"You are still laughing like always, I see."

"What do you mean?" I tilt my head slightly.

"I 'eard about your nations economic troubles. I want to 'elp but I know you." He says with concern lacing his voice. Somehow, I had a feeling he never was like this around others. I mean, I remember how he used to act before we were friends or how he is around Antonio.

"Well, I don't need help. I can get myself out of this, recently I've been investing in oranges." I smile.

"Oranges?"

"Yep! Sicilian oranges are the best, Fran." I wink when I say his old nickname making him chuckle. I lean forward and hug him while saying, "I missed you."

"I missed you too, _mon belle ami__._" He say gently as I pull away. "_Joyeux Anniversaire_."

"_Merci, _Francis."

This birthday couldn't get any better.

* * *

Pounding in my head is the first that I awoke to and a groan rumbles at my mouth. I squeeze my eyes shut when the light hits them and I move my body around so my face is buried in where I lay. Except the fact that I have no idea what I'm laying on. I grope the area around my head and to my dismay, my hands clutch onto hips. A chill crawls creepily down my back and I know my face is buried in a man's... I quickly sit up with a flushed face and look at the man I was laying on.

No fucking way.

I feel all the blood in my face fall and my heart skips a little bit when my eyes take a sleeping German. He looks so peaceful... I grab a nearby pillow and shove my face into it in embarrassment. I move it away and look around to see others on passed out in my living room. I giggle when I see Lovino laying on Antonio who looks happy where he is. I sigh, stand, and start poking at Hungary.

"Miss Hungary..." I prod her cheek getting a grumbled response. "Um, you sort of passed out on my floor, Miss Hungary."

Her eyes open slowly and yawns. "Hello, Sicily, what are you doing at me house?"

"Uh, you're still at my house..."

"What?" She quickly sits up, almost bashing me in the head, and immediately fixes her hair.

"Yeah, apparently my birthday party was pretty awesome." I smirk and she nods.

"It was, I remember playing that drinking game and you were winning..." She smiles widely and I blush in embarrassment.

"I want you to know I'm not a heavy drinker-"

"Oh, it's alright. It was your party." She smiles as I help her stand. "Alright, how about I help you clean up?"

"That would be wonderful."

After maybe two hours of cleaning and kicking out people out, my house was almost spotless. The only ones who stayed were Antonio, Lovino, Feliciano, and Ludwig (only because my brother wanted him to stay).

"So, _pequeño, _did you enjoy your birthday well?" Antonio asks as he cleans the keys on my old piano.

"You don't need to do that." I say and answer his question with, "I'm happy I got to see all my friends and make new ones except the fact that I can't remember half of it. By the way..."

He raises an eye brow at me with a smile as I ask, "Who suggested that we play a drinking game?"

"_Lo siento._" His sheepish smile spreads across his face.

"Antonio! You know I don't like drinking." I pout angrily and he pinches my cheeks.

"Making that face makes you look so much younger than you really are, hmm? How old _are_ you?" He chuckles.

I slap his hand away and growl, "Old enough."

"Talk like that and I might mistaken you for Lovi."

I stick my nose up. "Hmph unlike Lovino, I have breasts."

He snorts and I let out a little giggle. "Speaking of him, where is he?"

"Probably sulking somewhere near the car. _Like_ you, he also hates parties." He shrugs.

"I never said I-"

"I know you, remember?" He teases and I punch his arm before hugging him. "It's good to see you smiling, _cariño__._"

"Thanks, _Spagna._" I smile with a little bit of tears in my eyes. Stupid girl emotions, I scold softly in my head.

Antonio smiles back and wipes my tears away. He kisses my forehead before saying, "That's for Lovino and I'll hug him for you." He winks and I walk him to the door. I close the door behind me and go to the kitchen to find Feliciano sitting on the counter. His face brightens when he sees me, takes my hand, and cheerfully calls for Germany. When he appears, Feliciano also takes his hand and once again I'm whipped out of my house by my brother.


	4. For the First Time

_Author's Note:_ So, Italy might seem OOC in this but within that bundle of cuteness there is a little tinsy bit of anger, it's unusual for the lovable guy but I just had to do this cx

I think this song fits Vani in this story, it's *tear* by Rin Kagamine Append Sweet. For some reason whenever I'm sketching her, this song gets stuck in my head :P

OH! And I recently got a deviantART account soo... here you go! My deviantART name is KristineLove and you shall see the drawings so you'll see my drawing of Vani :D

So enjoy and review, please?

Translations:

_Bella - _Beautiful

_Miss Sicilia? Ho ottenuto questo per te. - _Miss Sicily? I got this for you.

_Grazie, piccolo. - _Thank you, little one.

_Ciao, hai perso? _- Hello, are you lost?

* * *

_"Yours is the first face that I saw_

_I think I was blind before I met you_

_Now I don't know where I am _

_I don't know where I've been_

_But I know where I want to go."  
_

_~ First Day Of My Life by Bright Eyes ~  
_

Wind whirling around my face, one of my hands pushing my sundress down, and the other pushing my sunglasses up the bridge of my nose. Feliciano laughs happily as he speeds down the roads and I laugh a long with him. I look back at Germany and laugh at his whole posture. Clinging to the seat belt the way he did made me laugh even more.

When we reach our destination, Germany turns to me and asks, "Don't tell me you drive like zhat also?"

"Only on Tuesdays." I say jokingly.

My brother ends up leading us to a old restaurant and ordering for all of us. We sit on top the roof at a small table with an amazing view of the ocean and around us are a few people eating their own meals.

"You and this nation are still so _bella_!" Feliciano bubbles as he plays with my hair.

"_Grazie, fratello_." I smile and continue to say somberly, "I try my best to keep my people happy."

"They seem to be." Germany adds in and I give a gentle nod.

"Yesterday was so scary, I was so afraid that I would lose you!" My brother chimes and my eyes widen slightly. A frown creases my mouth and I squeeze his hand before returning to a smile.

"I'm fine now and that's what matters." I fake a bright smile and my brother doesn't seem to notice.

Before I know it, I start having a hard time focusing and I try to fight the pain, good thing my brother keeps on talking. My friends were distractions, they didn't heal the sadness and they never will. I feel myself slowly seep into this unknown abyss of depression when a little hand pats my own. I blink and look over to a little blonde boy.

I instantly smile and shift over to him. "_Ciao, hai perso?_" He shakes his head.

"_Miss Sicilia? Ho ottenuto questo per te._" His voice squeaks as he gives me a very small bouquet of red flowers. I smile, take them, and say thank you. He quickly leans up, kisses my cheek, and then runs away to his mother giggling who smiles at me softly. I wave as they leave and turn to see both nations staring at me.

"What?" I blush from getting flustered by their stares.

"That was so cute and those flowers are so pretty, vee~" Feli takes the flowers when I hand them to him and he lightly strokes the petals with his fingertips.

"Does zhat happen all zhe time?" Germany asks.

"Sometimes, I'm just surprised people recognize me." I say and then ask cheerily, "How are you enjoying your stay in Sicily?"

Germany blushes terribly at something I said and Feli answers instead, "Oh, it's fantastic! It's how it used to be when I first visited. Do remember that time, _sorella_? You were so young and cute with your little nation and everything~!"

Things were like they used to be, I mean with my brother, and I'm glad nothing changed because I can still remember how he was when he was in the war. So determined to protect me even though he was weak and always gave up. I would've done the same except I'm not weak... Okay, maybe a little but that's besides the point. I would protect my brothers no matter what because I love them with all my heart and no one is going to come between that. Not even that damn Germany.

Maybe I have a little grudge against Germany.

I feel a tight squeeze of my hand and I look over at my brother. My eyes widen when I see a scowl on his face, making him look like Romano, and I blink in confusion. I've only seen Feliciano get mad once and he was drunk.

"Don't think you can hide your feelings, Vani. Last night, you told me why you tried to kill yourself." He says with a serious tone, all cheerfulness is gone.

"Feli-"

"If you are in trouble, you just need to tell us! Lovino and I can help you." He interrupts me angrily.

"I don't need anyone's help, _Feliciano._" I snap. "I can take care of myself."

"No, you can't. You never have been able to!" He fires back making me sit up abruptly, almost knocking my chair over. My tear-filled eyes meet his and I quickly walk down the restaurant stairway into a narrow alleyway across the street. Out of view, I let tears fall down my cheeks and run my hand across my face. All I can think is that he told the truth, I'm nothing but a useless nation who can't protect her people or even herself.

A white tissue appears in front of me with a hand holding it before I meekly take it away. I wipe my eyes before letting out a whine of protest at the sight of my make-up smudges on it. I look up to thank the person and I stiflea gasp. My eye twitches a bit and I say sharply, "Why- You- I'm- What are you doing?"

The tall German lets out a sigh and answers, "You're velcome." I nod suddenly feeling a bit overwhelmed and he continues saying, "Italy instantly started crying when you left and had me come here."

"Oh, and here I thought you were concerned." I tease with a smirk and he grumbles something. "You must be surprised to see him mad."

"I am." His awkward response doesn't affect me at all.

"He's right." I blurt out sadly only to look up at him with a small hint of shock.

"He doesn't think so." Germany turns to me with a shrug.

"I'm sorry you got involve in our problems." I mumble looking down at the ground.

"I don't mind and Vani..." I look up again and this time, he has a small smile on his face. "I can tell you are a very strong woman, so zhat makes your nation strong too."

Who knew one smile can make my heart flutter.

_"And so I thought I'd let you know_

_That these things take forever_

_I especially am slow_

_But I realize that I need you _

_And I wondered if I could come home."_


	5. Return

_Author's Note: _To me, the story has been going a bit slowly and I am sorry for that :P besides that I have so much planned for this story and I hope everyone who has read this story have enjoyed it!

The twists and turns of the plot begin now!

Enjoy and review?

_Translations: _

_Hola, pequeña flor -_ Hello, little flower.

_Sicilia appartiene alla mia nazione. - _Sicily belongs to my nation.

* * *

_"Sat down at the table and for the last time _

_Said he's finally made up his mind_

_He wonders if it's not too late,_

_It's not too late, because_

_I'll never forget you"_

_~ I'll Never Forget You by Birdy ~  
_

Over the course of a few weeks, Feliciano and I had made up and spent as much time together as we could along with Germany. I got to know the German a little more bit by bit as the days went on and maybe he's not half bad. Maybe he's not as bad as I thought he was. Anyway, I had grown accustomed to my new daily running around with my brother and him. Perhaps there had been the occasional side glances and hand brushing but that was it. It's not like I care.

...

Okay, maybe a little but ONLY a little.

I really feel like Lovino right now.

Besides all that, this morning I find myself getting ready for the world meeting at a hotel near the location of said meeting. I had pulled my thick copper hair in a neat bun and as for my clothes, a red sundress and jacket would do. I mean, Germany had told me that's semi-formal so I have to look my best to impress all the bigger nations. I raise my fist and think, _That's right! Because Sicily is strong and other nations need to beware! Grandpa Rome would be proud._

I pull on my black stilettos and leave the hotel only to blush at the sight waiting for me. There was Germany in front of a car in a very nice suit making him look very handsome. I smile slightly, "Oh hello, Germany I wasn't expecting you to be-"

"_Sorella~_! You're so _bella_ in that dress!" My brother jumps out from behind him and kisses my cheeks. "All the nations are going to love you, you look so cute and pretty~!"

"Thank you." I kiss his cheeks in return before we drive to the the conference quickly because of another ride with my brothers erratic driving. When we arrive, I'm overwhelmed by the sight of the other big and strong looking nations entering the building. I grab my brother's hand and look up at him worriedly.

"Feli, there's so many countries and they look so much stronger than me and I'm so small, what if they don't notice me?" I say, I really am small in person. My height is only 5'2 and I've always been small as a nation. "What if they try to take over Sicily?"

"Don't worry, Ludwig and I will be there to protect you from them." He smiles as he looks up at Germany.

"Really?" I ask him.

"Ja." He nods with a blush and I immediately hug him. I pull away flushed red and murmur a sorry. I turn back to grip my brother's hand again and he tows me inside. Within the large building there are so many people rushing around with trays of food and tea sets. Suddenly a beautiful woman pops up in front of us and smiles a megawatt smile. Her blonde curls bounce as she moves towards us and her green eyes shine with joy.

"Hi Germany and Italy!" She says happily and Italy kisses her cheeks in greeting. "It's been a while since a world conference was held and I'm _so_ happy to see you guys again!"

"Same here, _bella_! Oh! Amelia, I want you to meet my little sister, Vani." My brother gestures towards me and I smile at her.

"Oh my! You must be Sicily. I am Amelia Jones, owner and host of this meeting hall! Plus I'm America's little sister!" She says with the same bright smile.

"Oh, it's nice to meet you." I say and she hugs me suddenly.

"You must hate my brother for what he did in 1943." She frowns slightly.

My eyes widen. "Oh! It's not your fault. Honestly, I'm not too fond of your brother." I shrug.

"I understand, it's hard to get out of the past." She says happily and I resist the urge to face-palm in anger. "Come on, you three. I'll lead you to the room."

I enter the room slowly and see all these men, with some women. I feel like I should flock to the women but... One of them is giving me the death stare as she grips onto a man with light hair and he looks equally creepy. I look away and try to find others until I notice Antonio and Francis.

"Tonio, Francis!" I squeal loudly causing half the room to look at me suspiciously. Both men come towards me and I smile widely at them.

"I'm so happy to see you both!" I hug them.

"_Hola, pequeña flor_." Antonio pats my head with a wide smile.

"Don't touch my sister, tomato bastard." I hear Lovino growl in the background. I twirl my fingers at him with a giggle but Francis then grabs it to kiss my fingers.

"_Mon ami_ you look lovely in red." The French man smiles and I punch his arm.

"Flattering gets you nowhere." I smile back.

"You bloody frog, leave the lady alone!" A thick British accent shouts as a blonde with equally thick brows moves towards us.

"For once, I actually know this woman." Francis fires back and the British man eyes me with his bright green orbs.

"Hello, I'm Vani Vargas and Sicily's representative." I hold out my hand.

He takes it with a sudden smile. "Arthur Kirkland, other known as England." He shakes my hand and I fight back a frown.

I shouldn't but I just have to do this. I tilt my head with a smile. "I can't believe you forgot me, since you did attack my nation."

His eyes widen and a grimace emerges. "I'm-"

"Yo Britain, come over 'ere." A very American and loud voice yells, taking the UK away from me. Good riddance.

"You shouldn't bring up old grudges, Vani." Antonio urges and I sigh.

"He attacked my people, how can I _not_ hold a grudge?" I mumble as I awkwardly fix my jacket.

"I'm sure Britain feels bad about it. Besides, you're a beautiful woman, how could he _not_ want your forgiveness?" Francis' micks me with a sly smirk.

"What are you talking about?" I ask completely confused. When he just shrugs, my brother calls my name from across the room and I move to him after waving goodbye to my friends. I reach my brother and smile at a black haired man.

"_Sorella_, this is Japan." Feliciano introduces the man who bows down at the hips to me.

I do the same while saying, "I'm Sicily, it's so amazing to finally meet you. May I call you Kiku?" I ask, my voice edging on bubbly.

"Yes, you may. Itary has tord me so much about you and your curture." He says respectfully.

I get all starry-eyed as I squeal, "I absolutely love your culture, Kiku! You're amazing!"

His cheeks flush red. "Arigato, Sicily." He says happily.

"Please, call me Vani." I smile, resisting the urge to hug him knowing he has his personal space. My brother tugs on my jacket saying that the meeting was about to begin and I sit down between my brothers. I look around and notice across from me in Hungary and Austria. Elizabeta waves to me and Roderich just nods.

"Alright! Welcome to the World Conference and I, America, would like to start things off!" A blonde man with glasses covering his blue eyes says loudly.

"You always start the meetings." England says with a slight sneer.

"Because the hero and the hero is always number one." I roll my eyes as he says this and lean towards Lovino whispering, "Is he always like this?"

"_Sì_." He grumbles and I sigh, realizing this is going to be as boring as I didn't think it would be. During the meeting, England and America start fighting with Francis joining in from the sidelines until Germany slams his hands on the table and yells at them about not getting anywhere and that he was going to take these from here. It's when he starts talking to other nations about economy that I start to stare off into space.

I blink in confusion when I notice some people are staring at me and a blush burns my cheeks. "Sicily?" I look across the long table to Germany and he looks a bit frustrated.

"Oh, I-I'm sorry. What was that?" I ask shyly.

"I was asking you about your economy. How has it been doing?" He asks.

I fight the urge to say you already know, but I guess this is the only way nations get know about each other. "Oh um, recently we've invested in agriculture and it's been a bit slow because of our constant money troubles. It's sort of hard to earn something right now..." My eyes flit around the room and notice all of the nations, I mean ALL of the nations are looking at me.

Oh crap, I just made myself look like a weak nation and when the meeting is over, they are going to try to take over.

I look down with an even brighter blush and sink into my chair. My stomach churns with anxiety, my hands clutch my knees to stop them from shaking. I'll just run when the meeting is over, yeah that's what I'll do.

Nations start standing up and I immediately stand up to leave. I rush to the door when a tall, pale blonde stops me. His lavender eyes take me in and a cheerfully creepy smile curls at his lips. I give him a brief polite smile and back away slowly.

"You are Sicily, da? I'm Russia, become one with me." He smiles, his voice child-like but has a sinister edge to it.

I blush and shake my head. "N-no thank you."

"You don't belong to anyone, da? I shall take you." He smiles even wider.

"I don't need-"

"You Sicily, ya?" I whirl around and see a man who has similar looks to America but taller and manlier. I gulp and he says, "You come with me."

"I-I can't come with y-you-" Even bigger nations start to come towards me when I hear Francis' shout, "Stop it! Sicily already belongs to-"

"Sardinia." A husky voice interrupts.

Behind Russia I can see a familiar head of black hair and dark ember eyes.

"_Sicilia appartiene alla mia__ nazione_."


	6. Maybe It Could Work

_Author's Note:_ I feel like songs by Parachutes and Hammock fit this story so much, why no lyrics you ask (if you did)? Well, most songs by those bands are just instrumental.

_Translations:  
_

_Bastardo! -_ Bastard

_Ex amante - _Ex-lover

_Non vuol dire merda - _It doesn't mean shit.

_Basta dire Dante. - _Just say Dante.

_La mia bellezza, non è possibile eseguire dal passato per sempre. - _My beauty, you can't run from the past forever.

_Ottenere il cazzo dalla mia sorella. - _Get the fuck away from my sister.

_Sono in partenza. Sono stufo di questo. -_ I'm leaving. I'm sick of this.

* * *

_"Clouds are billowing from you_

_I dip my hand into the swirling mist_

_What about the life you had hoped?_

_Say you will keep on hoping."_

_~ Amber by Labyrinth Ear ~  
_

Either my heart stopped or it raced off faster than a rocket as the achingly familiar firm hand pulls me from the madness of the meeting room. My eyes lock onto the dark head of hair and the old familiar saunter of this man. All these old memories crash into me and I try to hold back the tears.

Next thing I know, he pulls me out of the building and into the blazing sun. I break out of my stare when we cross the street and I tear my hand from his. I snarl, "_Bastardo!_"

"That's no why to talk to your _ex amante_." He turns to look at me with those burning eyes of his and I fight back a flinch.

"You were the one who ruined it, idiot." I snap.

The corners of him mouth curls at the ends and he moves close to me. "Yet _I_ never signed the divorce papers and _you_ never took off your wedding ring." He takes my left hand and lift it to his lips so they brush my pointer finger where the ring lay.

"I changed where it was, so... _Non vuol dire merda_." I pull my hand back violently. "Don't touch me, Sardinia."

"Aw, Vani, so formal. Call me by my first name please, _b__asta dire Dante_." He purrs softly close to my ear and I flinch.

"I don't belong to you, _Sardinia_." I say with full venom in my voice.

He smiles and catches my face strongly, "_La mia bellezza, non è possibile eseguire dal passato per sempre_." I struggle to get my head out of his hands and he just moves closer to me. His fingers reach up and starts stroking my curl. My back arches in disgusting pleasure and he smiles softly. I kick his shins but he doesn't move until I hear my brother Lovino curse loudly, "_Ottenere il cazzo dalla mia sorella_!"

Sardinia smiles and moves away as I hear shoes thumping on the stone street coming near me. I turn with teary eyes to see my big brother looking furious and then softens immediately when he turns his eyes to me. I run to him and wrap my arms around him tightly.

"I thought you forgot about him, Vani." Lovino's rough voice murmurs gently to me and actually hugs me back.

"I'm sorry, Lovi, I didn't tell you the whole truth." I whisper and before he's able to respond, Feliciano's worried voice breaks in. He tackles me crying about how he saw Sardinia talking to me and me yelling at him.

"There's something she's not telling us." Lovino says to Feli.

"What? You mean something about Sardinia?" He asks as he pulls me closer to him.

"Yeah..." I trail off.

* * *

My brothers had taken me to a restaurant and strangely enough with Germany also. Feliciano sits next to me, tightly holding my hand, Germany on the other side of me and Lovino across from me looking like his own anger can tear down buildings.

"W-where should I begin?" I ask as my free hand toys with the bottom hem of my sundress.

"Why do you still belong to that Sardinian bastard?" He grumbles. "And why are you still wearing your wedding ring?"

Feliciano lifts my hand and looks at the ruby ring, "Vani, I thought you didn't love Dante."

"I s-started to." I stutter and I notice a bundle of napkins are being crushed by Lovino's death grip.

"Why? Don't you remember all those fucking things he did to you?" Lovino growls.

"B-but I couldn't-"

"Just explain what happened, damnit." He grinds his teeth and I gulp.

"Well, um... It started off when I began to fall for him... I-I mean there were moments I saw his kindness b-but as I continued to grow feelings for him, he started to get distant from me in return. Before I knew it, I confessed and we were happy for a short period of time. I was very h-happy until a week later when I caught him sleeping w-with another woman." I squeeze my eyes shut as tears dare to sting. "So, I got the divorce papers, signed them, and gave them to him. I assumed he signed it until today." I look up at my brothers, their facial expressions are very different. Feli looks depressed whereas Lovino looks like he could murder someone without hesitation.

"So then, why do you still wear your wedding ring?" Feli asks as he slowly wraps his arms around my waist.

"B-because I still-"

"This is complete bullshit, how can you love that bastard?" Lovino stands suddenly and then mumbles, "_Sono in partenza. Sono stufo di questo._"

As he storms out, Feliciano quickly chases after him leaving me with the silent German next to me. I wipe my eyes gently and look up at him awkwardly.

"I'm sorry about this, you're always here to listen to my family drama." I say and start to move away out of the booth when he grabs my hand. I blush at the warmth of his rough fingers and at the gentleness of his stare, despite his flustered appearance.

"Don't be sorry... You should move onto someone else." He says bravely.

"What do you mean?" I bite my lip looking down at our hands and let my tiny fingers lace with his on their own accord.

"May I be that person?" He asks looking up at me, my heart skipping like before. I suddenly felt really hot and nervous... In such a good way.

"I-I... Um... I guess we could work something out." Unknowingly, I start to shake. Why am I acting like this? I mean, how could this handsome man want to be with me? Out of all the people in the world...

"B-but why me?" I ask as I slowly sit down, his hand still cradling mine. His striking blue eyes seem to hold a smile but he looks overly embarrassed.

"Because of who you are." He says. "You are very... beautiful, inside and out."

Tears come back to soak my cheeks before he pulls me up and we stand in front of the table, both of us unsure of what to do next. Slowly, I wrap my arms around his strong waist and lay my hand on his chest. I turn my face into him and mumble, "_Grazie_."

I pull away, but still hold onto his hand. Feeling this sudden burst of happiness, I smile up at him, "Come on, Germany. Let's go somewhere fun."

"Vhere vould ve go? Oh and please call me Ludwig." He says with a slight smile.

"Anywhere, of course. I have no idea what this place is like." I swing his hand back and forth with a bright smile.

"Ok then, but first..." He takes a napkin and gently wipes my face, probably my smeared make-up. I blush violently and squeeze his hand.

Maybe I can be happy with him.

"Hey, potato bastard! What the fuck do you think you're doing taking advantage of my sister?"

"Luddy and Vani are going to be together, vee~!"

_:~:  
_

_Author's note 2: This chapter was so difficult to write so bare with me :3 Review, please?_


	7. Genuine

_Author's Note:_ Thank you to that guest reviewer for snapping me out of my dream state there. I needed it :P Thank you whoever you are. And thank you Awen Sofer for always reviewing, means a lot to me.

By the way, Budino means pudding in Italian.

_Translations:_

___Chéri_ - Darling

_Meilleur ami_ - Best friend

* * *

_"You pull back and you angle towards the window._

_Now the rain is crashing down,_

_And oh my god, you're beautiful._

_And I'm so unsighted, still I pray you'll hold back your escape._

_Yeah we still got time,_

_And in my mind these bends could be steered straight."_

_~ Eyes Closed by The Narrative ~  
_

My eyes always took in the strongly featured face, the crystalline azure eyes, and the soft flaxen hair. I would lean my head forward toward the man's hard yet soft shoulder, I would curl against his side making him blushing wildly. For the past week, I have spent most of my time with the tall Ludwig and recently, I have noticed that the little things with him that are affectionate make him flush brightly. But I loved it, it showed that he liked my affection. Ludwig actually made me happy, he would always make sure I was nearby or give me a bashful hug. Yet never a kiss.

One morning, I found myself cleaning my home while Budino trails behind me, meowing softly, and rubbing her face against my leg. The phone rings when I am washing dishes and I answer it while balancing it on my shoulder, "_Ciao_."

"_Bonjour, ma petite fleur." _The French accent sings in my ear.

"How are you, Francis?" I ask with a smile and he sighs, "I 'ave been better. I was worried for you back at the meeting last week, what 'appened?"

I stop what I am doing and feeling my body tense up. "You heard, Sardinia came back."

"I know but what 'appened after that?" He sounds concerned for me.

"I ended up telling my brothers and Ludwig the truth of everything." I say after continuing my cleaning.

"I'm very sorry, _mon ami_. Wait, Ludwig? You mean Germany?" His voice changes slightly with something I can't pick up.

"Oh right!" I smile immediately. "I'm dating him now, Francis! I'm so happy right now, I don't think I've ever felt this way."

There is a silence before he cheerily answers, "I am 'appy for you."

"But, Fran, I'm a bit confused." I say pouting.

"About what, _mon cher_?" He asks.

"I..." I trail off blushing. "Well, we haven't kissed yet and I don't know if something is wrong or anything like that."

"Per'aps 'e is waiting for you." Francis suggests with a shimmer of something hinting in his voice that bothers me.

"Is everything ok?" I ask. "Did England insult you again and call you a frog?"

"No, I'm fine. No need to worry about me." He says with a smile now replacing any doubting emotion in his voice.

"Would you like to come over, Fran?" I ask. "I would love to have you over."

"Sure."

Within two hours, Francis had arrived on time and with flowers in hand. I smile as I lead him inside, sniffing the flowers at I do. "Thank you for coming over, you know I hate talking over the phone. It's not the same as talking in person."

"_Oui, mon ami,_ I agree." He smiles as he lifts my hand to his lips. I blush while letting my hand fall in the side. Francis has always kissed my hand as a greeting but this time it is different. The shine in his eyes give off an emotion I fear to discover. I turn on my heel and head for my kitchen with the Frenchman following me. As I take out a vase, Francis appears with Budino in his arms.

"So, tell me everything that 'appened with Germany." He says with a smile as we both sit down at my kitchen table.  
I begin to tell him about what happened at the meeting and then what Ludwig said at the cafe. I continued to blab on about how great he was, like one of those girls who talk about nothing but their boyfriend and that's not like me at all yet Ludwig is different. He makes me want to talk about him.

Francis leans forward and puts his hand over my mouth. "_Chéri,_ if you keep talking, you'll give me diabetes. Too sweet." He gives me a soft smile and I blush.

"You really think so?" I ask shyly.

"But of course, Vani." He smiles and lifts his hand to my face. "It makes me 'appy knowing my _meilleur ami _is 'appy."

"Thank you." I smile.

He is silent for a minute until his eyes sadden and his glance falls. I grip his hand and lean forward, worried for him. "Fran, is everything okay?"

"It's nothing." He smiles suddenly and I squeeze his hand.

"It's not. Why did you look sad all of a sudden?" I ask and he sighs.

"_Mon ami_, don't worry your pretty little 'ead." He pats my head as he says this but I stop him with a frown.

"Like you said before, I'm your best friend. You can tell me." I say as I scoot my chair closer to him and take both his hands.

He blushes and looks around, avoiding my stare. Okay, something was very wrong. "Just tell me-"

His mouth catches mine, his fingers break from my grasp, and run through my hair. I try to push away but his arms wrap around my waist tightly, his kiss becoming desperate and a scowl forms on his brow. When his tongue flicks my lower lip, I bite down causing him to pull away immediately.

"What the hell?" I snap as I stand up.

"I-I'm sorry..." He blushes madly and my hands curl into fists. "I 'ave always been..."

"Always been what?" I narrow my eyes.

"I-In l-lov-"

"Don't you dare say it!" I snarl. "I can't believe you. No! You can't love me, you just can't!"

"Is it because of the war?" He asks grimly.

"Yes!" I hiss at him. "You better sort your feelings or else."

"But I've loved you since that night." He looks up at me with sadness drowning his face. My face flushes red and I sneer angrily.

"You told me it meant nothing."

"It meant everything, _mon amour_." He whispers.

"Don't call me that." I cross my arms and continue to say harshly, "Get out of my house, France."

His eyes widen and he stands slowly. He heistates, raising his hand to my face but stops himself and then leaves my house. I sit down, waiting to hear the front door open and close. When it does, I'm not expecting it to open again but it does. I scowl and storm over to the front.

"France, if you think coming back is going to help you, you are wr-rong..." I stutter when my eyes take in not Francis but Ludwig holding flowers for me, like the man before him, with blush sprinkling his cheeks.

"Um... Uh... I-I-" My face gets so hot from anger and embarrassment.

"Is everysing alright?" Ludwig asks shyly.

"No." I tell the truth and he sighs.

Instead of asking what was wrong he asks, "How about ve go out some vhere? A park, perhaps."

"Okay." I take his hand and he leads me away.

* * *

The park was very quiet today, usually there would be children running around screaming their heads off and have their parents chase after them. No, today their are only a few people including Ludwig and I. We sat on a park bench, I had curled my feet underneath my behind and leaned against Ludwig. I had reached down to lace our fingers together and he accepted my hand.

"You always seem to pop up or say the right things at the right time." I murmur looking up at him. His eyes peer down at me and his cheeks get pink.

"You sink so?" I nod with a slight smile. It gets silent between us but it's anything but awkward, actually it's quite comfortable.

"Vani..." His thick accent makes my name seem better than it is.

"What is it?"

"Before at your house, why was France walking out of it?" He asks.

"Oh..." I trail off and shift suddenly on the wooden bench. "He confessed to me and I got mad."

"He did vhat?" He sounds shocked.

"He told me that's he's been in love with me for a long time." I mumble. "A very long time."

"Do I vant to know?"

"Better now than later, I guess." I say and then push away so I can turn to face him. "But first I want to say something." He nods so I continue, "What I am about to tell you is about the old me, the naive, more selfish, and young me, okay? I was an idiot back then..."

"Veren't ve all?" He says with the lightest of smiles making me smile back.

"Back in Napoleonic Wars, I joined with France. I heard about him so I was expecting some kind of pervert, he still is but whatever. However, when I first met him, I was amazed at how confident and by how hard he concentrated on the winning. Before I knew it, I had fallen in love with him. A stupid habit I had whenever I was around handsome men, I was very immature and like I said stupid. I don't even remember how many times I confessed to him and how many times he rejected me. One day I begged him to... ah..." I blush at the memory and Ludwig scowls.

"Go ahead." He takes my hand and I blush even more.

"I begged him t-to t-take... me..." I mumble and I see Ludwig look exactly like me. "Yeah, so... We did it and then I thought maybe I was different from all the other girls he strung around but I was wrong. He told me that he just wanted to be friends and even though he meant no ill intent, it still broke my heart. I l-lost my v-virginity t-to him." I stutter violently.

"I'm sorry." He squeezes my hand and I shake my head.

"No need to apologize, I sort of grew from my mistake." I shrug and hoped he didn't pick up on the 'sort of'.

"Sort of?" He did catch it. I sigh and wrap my arms around his shoulders from the side, mumbling into his bicep, "That's another story for another day."

"Okay..." He says quietly, probably because he's embarrassed. He pulls me away to cup my face making me blush yet again.

"Thank you for telling me and I vant you to know zhat it doesn't change the way I feel about you." He says.

"It doesn't?" I whisper and he nods once gently. He doesn't move his hands as he hesitantly leans forward and my face burns when I realize what's about to happen. Is he really going to kiss me? In a bout of excitement, I launch myself forward and press my mouth against his. It was gentle just like his hands that curl around my waist and returns the kiss so softly.

His kiss made me forget all that happened today and replaced it with warmth. This is our first kiss yet it feels like it's the first one that I've ever had. It's like I'm new to all of this even though I'm not. My hands slide up his chest and find out his heart is beating as fast as mine. It makes me smile against his soft mouth and I pull away with an even wider grin.

"You are incredible." I hum quietly making him blush like always but smile also.

A genuine beaming smile.

_:~:_

_T^T So sorry France, you know I love you but I couldn't resist writing that scene!  
_

_So much blushing :3  
_

_Thanks for reading, review please?  
_


	8. Where Were You?

_Author's Note: _Yes, this chapter doesn't have lyrics but it has a song. A beautiful song that has no lyrics and it mostly helped create the perfect atmosphere for this chapter as I wrote it. Listen to it if you wish to envision my vision of this part of the story :D

Once again, I must thank Awen Sofer for all that you have done, reviewing and advising me. I can't thank you enough._  
_

Sorry this took so long, many plot bunnies wanted a home and I couldn't resist their cute faces, how dark some of them maybe.

_Translations:  
_

_È ora che sei qui. Cazzo in ritardo come sempre. - _It's about time you're here. Fucking late like always.

_Ottenere fuori di me _- Get off of me.

_Mi manca Feliciano e Lovino, non ho mai saputo quanto ho amato il mio fratelli finché furono effettivamente andati. - _I miss Feliciano and Lovino, I never knew how much I loved my brothers until they were actually gone.

_Esplorare la vita notturna - _Explore the night life.

_Vieni su Lovi, danza con tua sorella - _Come on Lovi, dance with your sister.

_Ti ho detto che non poteva scappare_. _- _I told you that you couldn't run away.

_La mia bellezza. - _My beauty.

_Bel corpo - _Beautiful body

_Piccolo fiore - _Little flower

_È lei che non vuole vedermi ancora. - _ It's you that doesn't want to see me again.

_Liebe, loslassen meinen Hals - _Love, let go of my neck.

* * *

_~ Where Were You? by Parachutes ~  
_

The evening sun's burning sting on my skin, the hot brush of air, the crashing of waves, and the musical voices that ring out from the city. Pushing my sunglasses up my nose, my eyes take in my old home and the place where I was born. Italy. Both my brothers had asked me to come visit them for the weekend and spend time with them, but it was a more of an invitation from Feliciano than from Lovino. I push my bangs back with a hand band before putting my car in park on the driveway of my brother's old home. Heels clapping loudly on the ground, sundress billowing around my legs, and a sigh escapes my chest before my finger smudges the door bell button. Inside, the ringing of the bell echoes through out the house and loud voices can be heard, one annoyed and the other happy.

"_È ora che sei qui. Cazzo in ritardo come sempre._" Lovino snaps after opening the door and I lunge at him. My arms wrap around his neck and he growls. "Damn it stop it with the stupid hugging. "_Ottenere fuori di me_."

"I love you, _fratello_." I kiss his cheeks and he grumbles something. "Iwuvuto."

"What?"

"I love you too, damn it!" He blushes and I smile happily. He silently moved out of the way only for Feliciano to tackle me with a hug. I let out a small laugh as he squeals happily and talks about how much he missed me. He takes my hand and whips me through the house. He pulls me to the kitchen and shows that he had cooked for us. Of course, every single surface is covered in sauce and noodles. My face falls to my palm and he just laughs until Lovino comes in, face twisted with rage. As he rants, I move out of the room to venture through my old home and let the memories roll in.

Memories of Grandpa Roma caring for us; all the painting, singing, and cooking we did together. The fighting we had, the tears we shed, and the laughter that were shared. I find myself climbing our winding stairs to stop at a doorway and my hand on the knob. Turning the metal circle with my shaking hands, I push the door open and a gasp whispers along my lips. The old decor of my room brings tears to my eyes and my hand flies to my mouth. I walk over and sit down on my creaking bed to reach underneath the mattress like I used to.

The rough yet old papers scratch my finger tips and I pull out my old leather-bound notebook. "I can't believe it's still here." I mumble as I wipe my cheeks with the back of my hand. I sniffle as I read out loud, "_Mi manca Feliciano e Lovino, non ho mai saputo quanto ho amato il mio fratelli finché furono effettivamente andati._"

"Vani?" Feli's soft voice rings from the doorway and I look up to see him with a sad expression. He comes over, sitting down next to me, and closes the book. He places it on the ground and grabs my hands. "I didn't know you felt that way, _sorella._"

"I-I-" I'm completely flustered at this point and for some reason the stress of everything, from the reappearance of Sardinia to the fact that Francis is or was in love with me, came crashing into me. I quickly wrap my arms around his waist and bury my face in his shoulder, quietly crying. He rubs my back and tells me everything is going to get better. After a couple of minutes with my brother whispering to me, he pulls away with an excited expression and says, "I know what will make you feel better!"

"Pasta?"

"Yes and no~!" He smiles happily. "First, we will eat and then, _esplorare la vita notturna~_!"

With that, he towed me down the stairs and we ate dinner together. As we did, my brothers distracted me from everything. Afterwards, we went to a night club and instantly, Feliciano went to flirt with some pretty girls leaving Lovino and I standing there. I smile up at him grumpy face and take his hand to lead him to the dance floor. I start dancing and he just stands there awkwardly.

"_Vieni su Lovi, danza con tua sorella~_!" I giggle and he sighs angrily before he starts to move with the music. I smile widely and continue to dance with my brother. Soon, I can see him smiling through the flashing lights and somewhat hear his laughter when I do a silly move. Lovino goes off somewhere and I just dance by myself until I feel hands on my waist. Probably just some dude looking to have a good time, so I move with him and turn around to face him. I can't see his face and for some reason I don't feel safe now. I smile warily as the air around me feels a bit stuffy and I stop to push through the crowd.

I reach the outside and move off into alley way to get a breather. I run a hand through my hair and let out a sigh. That man, even though I couldn't see his face I could still see bits and pieces and he looked oddly familiar.

"_Ti ho detto che non poteva scappare_."

My heart stops and my knees tremble at the sickening familiarity of that voice. I turn my head and see Sardinia with that devilish smirk. I back away from him but he moves forward quickly, grabbing my hands with one of his large ones and the other going over my mouth as his body crushes mine to the rough brick wall. I could feel the bass of the music rumbling from inside.

"I never got to tell you what I really wanted to, _la mia bellezza._" He leans forward and runs his tongue along the shell of my ear causing a shudder to escape me. "I missed you and your _bel corpo_." He moves his hips against mine just to prove how much he missed me. Realization of what is going to partake hits me and tears cloud my eyes as my futile whimpers are muffled.

"_Non piangere che amore mio, ho solo voluto ricordarvi che siete miei_." He purrs into my ear as he bites down on my ear and rocks his hips against my own. Please someone help me, I cry out in my thoughts. He pulls his hand away to quickly place his mouth on mine and so his now free hand can crawl under my dress to the hem of my underwear. I bite down on his tongue and as he recoils I lift my knee up to his crotch. That's when his fist crashes into my jaw knocking me to the ground. Feeling liquid a horrid liquid in my mouth, I spit out the blood and look at Sardinia with a venomous glare.

"You are going to remember the reason I didn't need your nation's support." I snap and stand up. He chuckles and says, "You think you can hurt me, _piccolo fiore_?"

"Yes." I fire back and uppercut his jaw. He stumbles back and he starts moving towards me with a raised fist when a large hand from behind me grabs his wrist. Sardinia's dark eyes take in the form behind me and I freeze.

"I vouldn't do zhat if I vere you." I almost fall to the ground in sweet relief at the sound of his voice. I quickly back away and curl myself into Ludwig's side.

Sardinia whips his hand back and Ludwig says in a low voice, "Don't ever raise a hand to her. You don't vant me to see you again after zhis."

"_È lei che non vuole vedermi ancora._" Sardinia snarls and even though Ludwig understood what he said, he remains silent. Sardinia storms off and I wrap my arms around his waist tightly.

"How did you find me?" I mumble.

"Romano saw that you were gone and told Feliciano who called me crying." He murmurs as I feel his face press against the top of my head. "I vas very vorried about you. I don't sink I have been that afraid before."

"Really?" I whisper.

"Ja." He says placing soft kisses against my temple after lifting me up off my feet, being that I'm so short. "Come on, your brothers are-"

"Luddy? Did you find her?!" We hear Feliciano's worried voice echo through the alley. Ludwig turns with me in his arms and Feliciano races towards us.

"Where were you? Are you okay?" He looks down at my wrists that are getting purple from Sardinia's grip. "What happened to you?"

"I-"

"Italy, I sink ve should get Vani home first." Ludwig suggests and Feliciano nods.

~:~

-Ludwig's POV-

Her thin arms are tangled around his neck, her forehead pressed against his throat, and his arms holding her close as he walk inside the Vargas home. Romano is grumbling from behind him and Feliciano is showing him the way to her room ahead of him. Both brothers still seemed on edge from today. She mumbles softly as Ludwig lays her down gently but her arms keep a strong grasp on his neck and moans in protest as he tries to loosen her grip. The action clenches at his heart when he thinks, _I wasn't able to protect her._

"_Liebe, loslassen meinen Hals_." The German whispers and she mumbles as she lets go to curl up to her pillow. He kisses her cheek and leaves to walk down the stairs to the kitchen where the Vargas brothers stood. Feliciano looks worried and Romano looks very angry.

"What the fuck happened, potato bastard?" Romano growls.

"I found Vani about to be struck by Sardinia." Ludwig answers with a scowl.

"Shit." Romano snarls and starts to pace. "I'm going to kill that mother fucker for hurting Vani." Ludwig turns slightly expecting Feliciano to stop him but Feliciano's face is shadowed and his hands are clenched in tight fists.

"There were bruises on her wrists." The northern Italian mumbles, his voice sounding very odd, and caused the southerner to curse again. He grabs his phone and dials a number.

"Don't call the police." Feliciano sounds so flat and devoid of emotion.

"Why the fuck not?" Lovino sneers in surprise.

"Do you think they'd arrest a _nation_?" He asks sharply, once again Feliciano's darker side is creeping in.

"I don't think you'd vant a var on your hands." Ludwig adds.

"He can't just fucking get away with doing that shit to my little sister!" Lovino shouts, his voice echoing in the large kitchen.

"You don't vant to start a var." Ludwig shakes his head and he growls.

"I don't fucking care if a fucking war happens! He deserves to die." He slams his fists down on the counter as he sits down on the island.

"We should find out what happened from Vani." Feliciano chides.

"Fine then!" Lovino starts moving towards the stairs when Ludiwg grabs his arm.

"She's still sleeping, don't vake her." He says and Lovino rips his arm out of his grasp.

He points his index finger in his face and says sharply, "Don't like you own her because you don't."

"I didn't even-"

"You think you saved her? I don't think so, you just came in at the last minute before the last blow was made." Lovino's lip curls up in anger.

"You don't know that, now leave him alone." Feliciano says tiredly.

"He couldn't protect her, how the fuck am I supposed to trust him with _our _sister?" Lovino walks infront of his younger brother but his words make Ludwig wince instead.

"But I did save her from getting hurt even more." He says and there's a silence among the three. Lovino opens his mouth to say something when a scream echoes throughout the house.

All three men race to her room.

_~:~_

_A/N: :3 I feel evil for making this cliff hanger but hehe I couldn't resist.  
_

_I hope you enjoyed this chapter and review, please?  
_


	9. Hidden Ties

_Author's Note:_ I got this chapter out as quick as I could! Thank you for reviewing everyone who did, it makes me so happy that you take the time to write one.

Sorry for the late updates! *bows* Please forgive me!

Another lyric-less chapter but with an amazing song I discovered. It's been hard trying to find the right song.

Note: So there is no confusion, Belvender is an Italian boy name.

Translations:

_Bitte aufwachen!_ - Please wake up!

_Il paese è in una depressione, Miss Vargas, e Sardegna si ha sostenuto tutto questo tempo_. - Your country is in a depression, Miss Vargas, and Sardinia has been supporting you this whole time.

_Per favore, non lo fanno! Che cosa vuoi da me?_ - Please, don't do it! What do you want from me?

_Spalla a piangere su - _A shoulder to cry on

_Mi dispiace tanto! Io non stavo facendo attenzione! _- I am so sorry! I was not paying attention!

_Mi pequeña flor_ - My little flower

* * *

_~ Losing You To You by Hammock ~_

The sweet smell of Ludwig wisps around my nose, making me warm all over, and the gentleness of his arms cradles me into sleep. I feel the swaying of his movements but my eyes dare not to open. The words that can describe the way I feel are pure bliss and utter heaven to be in his arms. The anxiety of this night disappears with his touch and nothing seems to faze me. Is it love? It's too early to think about that, but it's so hard not to.

I tug him closer to me when I feel him move away but let go when he whispers German to me. How soothing his voice is in his native tongue is amazing. I grab the nearest object and curl around it as the world closes in on me. Yet the warmth of him, the protection of his arms doesn't guard me from the oncoming nightmare.

His eyes taunt me, his hands bruise me, and his fingers make me bleed. He whispers Italian all over my body as he is slashing away at my skin, blood pouring down my arms and legs. I don't feel pleasure in his touches, I feel disgust and fear. He tortures me and burns me with every single movement he makes. I writhe and buck against him, trying to get away.

"Vani, _Bitte aufwachen_!" My eyes flash open and I hurl myself into the arms of my German. Sobs clatter inside my chest and tremors rumble throughout my body. I clutch his sides as he slowly moves back and forth, murmuring soft things in my ear. A voice whimpers in the background and another grumbles. Receding footstep are followed and I look up at Ludwig.

"I'm so sorry." I whisper and his sad baby blue eyes strike a chord in my heart. He leans down to press his lips against my forehead and I slowly breathe to calm myself down.

"Ludwig, he tried to r-ra-p-p-"

"I understand." His arms tighten around me and then he whispers, "I'm sorry I vasn't able to protect you."

"No! Don't think that way." I look up at him to meet his eyes again. "You did protect me from getting hurt."

"But I didn't protect you from him." He says softly and I take his face in my hands.

"Ludwig, you did what you could." I lean forward and press my lips against his. A gentle sigh escapes his chest and his kisses back. His lips brushing and pressing with mine, touching in sweet movement. My hands move from his face to run through his slicked back hair which is now ruined from my fingers, but he doesn't seem to mind. He deepens the kiss when I let my tongue flick his lower lip and a soft moan escapes from me. The taste of him is indescribable; it's neither sweet nor spicy. We stay like this for a couple of minutes before he pulls away with a flushed face and pushes some stray hair from my own.

"Your brothers are very vorried about you." He murmurs and I groan.

"I don't want to talk to them Luddy..." I mumble. "Please, just hold me."

He sighs and cradles me closer to him. My ear presses against his chest to hear the inner workings of this gentle giant. The deep, slow beating of his heart almost lulls me to sleep along with his hand stroking my head. He hums so quietly that even though I am right on him I have to strain to hear it.

"What is the song called?" I ask, my voice barely over a whisper.

"It does not have a name. My grandfather used to sing it to Gilbert and I." He explains.

"Your grandpa? You mean Germania?" I move back to look at him and he nods.

"My grandpa told me about him. He said that his grandson looked very similar to him. I was a child back then and it did not make sense to me until now." I smile and he returns it with gentleness.

After a pause, I pull away and straighten my dress. Sighing, I take Ludwig's hand and exit my room.

I swear my ears are bleeding already from Romano's scolding.

* * *

-The next morning-

Since I am staying a bit longer in Italy, my boss had called me for a conference with him. I had made sure I looked as modest and proper as possible because he is an old man with opinions made from old ways. Belvender, my boss, is even handsome now as an older man with his jet black hair and bright eyes. He used to have so many scandals follow him around; all of them were about him having an affair with a woman.

Entering his office, I silently close his door and look up at not just one man but two. My eyes widen at the German's piercing glare and the older Italian's stern stare.

"_Ciao, Guten tag_." I say to both men and earn equal acknowledgment.

"You must be wondering why I have you and Germany's boss here." His bright cerulean eyes gaze between the man and I. "I am discussing your relationship with Ludwig with him and now with you. In fact, I was about to tell him about your unsigned divorce papers with Dante."

"I must inform you that last night I was almost r-ra- raped by-" I fight back the tears yet the pain tore at my spine. His dark eyes stare down at the paperwork in front of him before looking up at me.

"I already know that." He says flatly and answers my question by saying, "I have people to tell me."

I scowl at that but hold my tongue at the thought of him watching my actions. "Then why didn't your people help me?"

"That is not what I needed to discuss. We are here for the papers and about your relationship." He frowns as he cracks his skeleton hands.

I stay silent and he continues, "You and your marriage to the Sardinian nation isn't over. Yet you are dating Mr. Beilschmidt."

"I know that. I sent you the divorce papers a long time ago and Sardinia told me that he didn't sign them. Why is that?"

He smiles at that, but it's a smile that scares me. Before he answers me, he gestures for the German to leave. When he's gone, my boss says, "I need to uphold the treaty with that island, Ms. Vargas. You can't afford the divorce and you know it."

"Yes, I can." I grind my teeth together and glare at him.

"No, you cannot. _Il paese è in una depressione, Miss Vargas, e Sardegna si ha sostenuto tutto questo tempo_." He sighs as he lifts a paper from the stack and takes out a lighter.

"No! _Per favore, non lo fanno! Che cosa vuoi da me_?" I ask frantically.

"Keep your marriage with Sardinia and you can continue dating Germany." He says simply.

"B-but Sardinia tried to-"

"I don't care Sicilia." He grumbles. "It's the only way your country can remain stable because without him, you'd be dead."

The silence that falls upon us is deadly and the tension is so tight, I feel it getting to my muscles. My fists clench and I whirl around to walk to the door. Before I can open it, he speaks up.

"If he doesn't satisfy you, you can come to me for a... _spalla a piangere su_." He says lowly and I slam the door behind me. Damn him for all that he's worth! How dare he do this to me?

I make my way outside and walk down the cobblestone street as people sing. Once again, stress seems to close at my throat and the noises around me just pound at my head. Quickly, I run past the people trying to find a quiet place, but the crowd gets thicker and my anxiety heightens.

I crash right into a tall man and fall back with a cry.

"_Mi dispiace tanto! Io non stavo facendo attenzione_!" His deep voice rumbles with a certain familiarity and I look up to see none other than Antonio. I quickly scramble forward to hug him tightly, and he chuckles.

"_Mi pequeña flor_, I missed you too but what's the matter?" He asks after pulling me to the sidewalk and away from the mob of people.

"A lot of stuff, I would like to talk about it but somewhere else, if you don't mind." I say.

"It's alright with me." He smiles brightly.

~:~

_Just want to thank Awen Sofer for beta reading this! THANK YOU SO MUCH :D_

_I hope you enjoyed this new chapter and please review?_


	10. Important Update!

Hello there! To all my lovely readers of this story, I want you to know that I am considering rewriting this one. I reread it to myself and feel this need to improve it, give it more substance. If you think I should rewrite it, please tell me what I should work on in a PM or review of this update. It would be much appreciated to know what you truly think of my story, also what you would like to be fixed. Oh and if you have any ideas - none too crazy please - please share!

Love, AmaterasuOmikami.


End file.
